


I'm sorry, Frank

by MissLouBanner



Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Para todos en el laboratorio, ya son normales las reacciones de Ryan y Eric como pareja ... Excepto para Frank.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I'm sorry, Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una IQ que ví por ahí.
> 
> La ocupe para 4 parejas y Eric/Ryan es una de ellas.
> 
> Si trae OCC, una disculpa.  
> Sigo trabajando en ello!
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido

–Es él.

–No sabes eso.

–Sus huellas están en el arma homicida–Ryan se giró para ver molesto a Eric. –No hagas esto personal, Delko.

Eric alzó su ceja derecha ante la mención de su apellido. Delko. La clara señal de que Ryan estaba enojado con él. 

–Solo digo que no puedes sacar conclusiones sin tener todo

–Tampoco puedes decir que es inocente solo por qué te identificas con él–El CSI más joven comenzaba a levantar el tono de su voz, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluído el acusado.

–Ryan ...–Advirtió el cubano.

Ryan mantuvo su mirada furiosa sobre su pareja durante unos segundos más, antes de apartarla y regresar a los documentos en su mano. –No eres él, Eric.

–Pero si lo fuera, me gustaría que me dieran el beneficio de la duda.

Ryan volvió a levantar su vista hacia él, furioso, ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso Eric?. El CSI no quería escuchar mas, así que cerró el folder de golpe y con una última mirada furiosa que le dió en señal de terminar la conversación, se dió la vuelta para regresar al laboratorio y trabajar en encontrar las pruebas para encerrar al chico. 

Eric se quedó en su lugar, gimiendo frustrado y viendo como su novio parecía quemar el piso por dónde pisaba gracias a la furia que transmitía en cada pasó. 

–Ryan tiene razón, Eric–La voz tranquila de Calleigh atrajo su atención. –No tomes esto personal. 

–No lo hago.

Calleigh sonrió cariñosamente, sin decir una palabra, pero Eric comprendió ese gesto. Devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco culpable, lo estaba tomando personal de nuevo y no se había dado cuenta. 

–Mejor trabajemos en resolver esto

–Tienes razón, lo siento–Eric estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para dirigirse en la misma dirección que Ryan, cuando la voz de Calleigh lo detuvo.

–Eric, sabes que ahora tienes dos cosas por resolver ¿No?

Delko suspiró. –Lo sé

–Me alegra que lo sepas–La rubia acarició con cariño el brazo de Eric, animandolo a seguir con sus actividades. 

Eric se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y retomó su camino hacia el laboratorio. 

Calleigh se quedó viendo a su amigo desde su lugar, pensando. Habían pasado cosas entre ellos y la mayoría de las veces eran discusiones o diferencias, pero nunca lo había visto reaccionar así de rápido, de darse cuenta de sus errores en cuestión de segundos o minutos.

Ryan lo había hecho cambiar bastante. Eric era más eficiente en su trabajo, parecía tener mas motivación y era mucho más cuidadoso en las escenas de crimen, cualquier detalle era difícil que lo dejara pasar. 

–¿De verdad estaban discutiendo en medio de un caso?–Preguntó Frank, que había aparecido de quién sabe dónde. –Por eso es que prohíben las relaciones en el trabajo. 

–Frank–Tripp tenía razón en molestarse, estaban en medio de un caso como para que Eric y Ryan empezarán a discutir por cualquier cosa, aunque esta vez, Wolfe tenía un verdadero motivo para hacerlo. En su caso, sólo era preocupación más que molestia.   
.  
.  
Al final, el chico resultó culpable, pero no fue enviado a la cárcel como era obvio, si no a un hospital psiquiátrico. Tenía transtorno de identidad disociativo, así que su otra personalidad había sido la culpable. 

–Calleigh ¿Vendrás?–Preguntó Walter, desde la entrada del laboratorio.

–¿A dónde está vez?–Respondió la rubia. 

–A comer, recuerda que todos nos saltamos la hora de comida.

–¿Porque no vienen a mi casa a comer?–Calleigh ya estaba quitándose la bata para proceder a doblarla y colocarse su saco. –Estoy segura que ellos estarán felices de verlos.

–Por mi está bien, sólo falta preguntarles a los demás.

–Donde sea estará bien para mí, mientras haya comida–Enserio ¿Cómo hacia Tripp para aparecer de un momento a otro? 

–De acuerdo, hay que avisarle a los demás.

–Eric estaba terminando de guardar las evidencias, sup...–Tripp no terminó la oración. Guardó silencio, como si intentará descifrar algo. 

A Calleigh y Walter les preocupo su reacción, así que siguieron la mirada del jefe de policías para averiguar por qué.

Cuando encontraron el motivo del cambio repentino de Tripp, sonrieron con alivio. No era nada grave, pero cualquiera podría estar confundido si observarán lo mismo.

–¿Me perdí de algo?–Preguntó Frank, una vez que salió de su trance. –Calleigh ¿No estaban molestos? 

–Aún lo están–Respondió la rubia. 

–¿Entonces ... Porqué?–Cuestionó el jefe de policía. No solía meterse ni preguntar nada de la vida privada de los demás, pero esto era realmente confuso hasta para él. –No entiendo.

Walter soltó una risa pequeña y colocó amigablemente una de sus manos grandes sobre el hombro izquierdo de Frank. –Esto es normal en ellos cuando pasan estás situaciones. 

–¿Normal?–O Frank no estaba actualizado con las nuevas relaciones o ya estaba muy viejo para entender cosas de este tipo. 

–Cuando ambos tienen una pelea, Ryan se pone triste–Explicó Calleigh.

–Y Eric suele sostener su mano por qué no le gusta ver triste a Ryan–Secundó Walter, dejando una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en Frank. 

–¿Estamos listos?–Natalia se unió a ellos, un poco fuera de la situación a juzgar por los gestos en los rostros de sus compañeros. –¿Pasa algo?

Calleigh hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, señalando la dirección en que todos miraban. 

A Ryan y Eric. 

–Oh–Natalia comenzó a reírse. –Asi que ¿Esto es nuevo para Frank?

–Vaya que si–Respondió Frank. 

–¿Todavía aquí?

–Horatio ¿Sabes de esto?–Tripp señalaba indignado con ambas manos la escena frente a él. 

Horatio siguió los movimientos de Frank y cuando los vió, entendió todo. –Si, Frank. 

–¿Esto es normal para ti?–Cuestionó El policia. 

–No suelo cuestionar las relaciones de los demás–Horatio se quitó los lentes mientras escuchaba a Tripp bufar, viendo divertido la escena.

Eric estaba guardando las evidencias en las cajas con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha, sostenía la mano de Ryan mientras esté terminaba de trabajar en unos documentos, sentado sobre la mesa de la sala de evidencias. Ninguno se hablaba o se miraba, solo tenían enlazadas sus manos, concentrados cada uno en sus propias actividades.

–Tal vez tarden un poco más–Comentó Natalia, observandolos trabajar. 

–Eric sabe cómo llegar a mi casa, le mandaré un mensaje para que nos alcancen–Calleigh sacó su celular para escribir el mensaje. –¿Vienes Horatio?

–Debo terminar de arreglar unos papeles.

–¿Nos alcanzarás?–Preguntó la rubia, apartando su vista de su celular unos momentos para mirar a su jefe. –También te extrañan. 

Horatio sonrió levemente mientras sostenía la mirada a su CSI. –Por supuesto.

–¿Ryan o Eric?–Soltó Natalia, mirando a los demás con diversión en sus ojos 

–Eric–Dijo Calleigh

–Ryan–Dijo Walter

Natalia se giró a ver a su jefe pelirrojo, esperando su respuesta.

–Eric–Dijo horatio. –Fue su error. 

–Pero Ryan comenzó la pelea–Argumentó Walter, mirando desafiante a su jefe. –Suele aceptar más rápido sus errores. 

–Oh, yo no contaría con ello está vez–Calleigh estaba muy metida en la situación

–¿Están apostando?–Cuestionó Frank, nuevamente confundido. 

–Si, sobre quien se disculpara primero–Respondió Natalia. –Los perdedores invitan la comida o los tragos para la próxima.

–¿Tu que opinas, Frank?–Preguntó divertido el pelirrojo, volviendo a colocarse sus lentes negros.

Frank lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder, no sabiendo si estaría bien unirse a estas cosas. –Ryan.

–Bien, yo me iré por Ryan–Natalia cerró la apuesta con su opción. –¿Nos dirás, Horatio? 

–Mientras no estén en una situación comprometedora–Horatio se retiró a su oficina para terminar de trabajar. 

–Bien, andando–Calleigh fue la primera en adelantarse a los demás. 

–Vamos, Frank–Walter arrastró a Tripp a la salida, seguido de Natalia tras ellos. –Sus reconciliaciones son muy afectuosas.

–Horatio te lo puede asegurar–Natalia realmente se divertía con estás situaciones provocadas por sus amigos.

.

.

Ese día, Ryan y Eric se unieron a la reunión aún molestos. La hija adoptiva de Calleigh fue quien provocó que ambos se disculparan el uno con el otro y ningún "equipo" ganó la apuesta. 

Al menos Horatio no presenció cosas incómodas. 

Pero no fue lo mismo para Frank, quien al preguntar por el baño, se había equivocado y se encontró con Ryan y Eric en una situación muy vergonzosa en la habitación de Calleigh. Obviamente fueron regañados por la anfitriona, pero nada de eso quitaría de la mente de Tripp los traumas. 


End file.
